


The Cheshire and the Charming

by americanhoney913



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fill [2]
Category: Ever After High, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya Hart isn't going to the Royal party because she's a rebel. So what's a prince to do when he finds out one of his best friend isn't going? Well, save the day, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cheshire and the Charming

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify:
> 
> Royals are those fairy tale characters who want to follow the predestined path of their parents. 
> 
> Rebels, on the other hand, want to take a different path and create their own stories, instead of following age old traditions and ending up like their parents.

"Are you hexcited for the ball? Because I’m hexcited!” Riley White, daughter of Topanga “Snow” White and Prince Dutiful “Cory” Charming, is dancing around the room in her apple crisp colored dress, trying to put on her designer shoes and brush her teeth at the same time, while also trying to told a conversation with Maya Hart, daughter of the Queen of Hearts and the Cheshire Cat. 

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ll have a great time, Riles,” Maya comments, the ever present smile on her face a little duller than before. “Make sure to eat lots of sweets for me.”

Riley pauses, toothpaste and drool dripping from her mouth while her crown is askew on her head. She looks nothing like the regal princess she will be at the party. “You’re not going?”

“Riley, it’s a party for Royals. For those that want to follow their destiny.” She sighs. “And I don’t want to follow mine.” 

“Wow, you are nothing like your older sister,” the brunette comments, the small streaks of red in her hair shimmering in the perfect lighting from the window. She wipes the spit and toothpaste off of her mouth onto a towel with her name on it. “I mean, she’s all ‘of with their head’ when she wants to get something done.”

“Yeah, mom hates me for that.” Maya sighs. “I’m more like my father than anything. Even got more of his looks than mom’s. While Lizzie Hearts is definitely her mother’s daughter, I am my father’s.”

“Well, you love to prank people and confuse them and stuff,” Riley says as she fixes her crown and puts on her famous apple lip gloss, making her lips a shiny red. A _s red as blood_ , the stories say. Although she has brown hair instead of black, just like her mother’s hair is a dirty blond. But, according the Headmaster Grimm, the stories matter more than the looks. That’s why Lizzie is perfect to take over as Queen.

“Yeah, but I definitely don’t want to go into that professionally,” Maya argues. “I’m a troublemaker, but I don’t want to be one for the rest of my life, Riley.” She smiles. “I want to be an artist.”

“Well, you have yet to sign the Book of Legends, so you have time to change your mind.” Riley bounces over to Maya. “Come on, I know you can get dressed quickly. Please.” She tries using the puppy dog eyes she’d coined their first year of Nursery Rhyme school, but they had never worked well on Maya. She’d always been partial to cats.

There’s a knock on the door, followed by a male voices. “Riley, Maya, we’re here to pick you up for the party.”

“Come in, guys,” Riley calls as she fixes her bed and tidies up her area. Maya just curls up on the branch of the tree going through her side of the room.

“Hello, fair maidens. You look marvelous this evening.” In hops a frog with a small crown and a bow tie. Riley smiles and picks him up, kissing him on the cheek. In a puff of smoke, a boy their age appears with a smile. Riley fixes his tie and smooths down his jacket, looking up at him lovingly. “Ladies.”

“Farkle, if you keep talking you’re going to turn back into a frog,” Maya says with a smirk. “Which, even though it’s entertaining, you won’t be able to dance with your girlfriend if you turn back into your slimy self.” He nods and Riley pulls him out of the room.

And all that’s left standing in her way of a cat nap is the very attractive son of yet another Prince Charming. Not Riley’s father, but there were so many Prince Charmings, Maya could never keep track of them. There were never any of those in Wonderland, where everything made sense in a mad sort of way. “Why aren’t you dressed?”

“I’m not going, Huckleberry.” Maya turns so that her back is to Lucas and her trail flicks back and forth, as if keeping time. “Just go to the party. Get your dance on and all that. I’m sure Missy Swan will be there.” Missy Swan was the daughter of the Swan Princess, but she was much meaner than her mother. 

“Well, I’d rather hang out with you than go to some ball. Besides, I’m not exactly a Royal, am I?”

“Do you wanna go somewhere else?” Lucas nods. “Give me one second and we can go.” And with that, all of Maya disappears, her smile the last to go.

* * *

“Where are we?” Lucas asks as they step past the bushes.

“Wonderland Grove,” Maya says as she spins, ears twitching and tail almost whacking him in the face. “ It’s a place filled with wonder seeping from the portals that lead back to Wonderland.” She sighs. “While we can’t go back because of the Dark Curse the Evil Queen put on Wonderland, but the small amounts of wonder seep through the cracks.” She jumps up onto one of the tables, Lucas coming to sit beside her. “It’s because of this place that we Wonderlandians can complete our stories, even when not in Wonderland.”

“I’m glad you guys came here,” Lucas says as he reaches out to take her hand.

Maya smiles. “Me too.” She begins to purr as she leans into Lucas’ side, feeling his hands running through her golden hair, trailing across the small purple strands. “I’m glad Maddie’s dad got us out of there in time. It would have been horrible to be stuck there.”

“What was the curse going to do?”

“Make everything,” she shudders, “normal.”

“well, we wouldn’t want that, would we?” He smiles down at her. “You guys aren’t you without your Wonderlandiful magic.” 

“Why didn’t you go to the party?”

“Because hanging out with you is better,” he leans in to brush a kiss over her lips and she purrs into his mouth.

“Thanks for the best Pre-Legacy-Day ever.”


End file.
